The present invention relates generally to a wire cut machine, and more particularly to a leakproof device of the work tank of the wire cut machine.
The conventional leakproof device of the work tank of the wire cut machine comprises a movable plate and a fixed plate. The movable plate is fastened with the lower arm its put through the work tank. Such a conventional leakproof device as described above is defective in design in that the movable plate and the fixed plate possibility susceptible to wear due to the mechanical friction. In light of an increase in the friction coefficient of the plates, the lower arm is apt to shake when work table moving. As a result, the precision of the wire cut machine is undermined.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a wire cut discharge machine of the prior art. FIG. 2 shows a sectional view of a leakproof device for a wire cut discharge machine of the prior art with a lower arm (element 2), a locating plate (element A), a movable plate (element B), and a fixed plate (element C), a plurality of adjustment screws (element 35), and a spring (element 34).
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide the work tank of a wire cut machine with a leakproof device its leak-free from the drawbacks of the conventional leakproof device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a leakproof device comprising a lower arm, a locating plate fastened with the lower arm, a fixed plate fastened on the work tank of the wire cut machine. The fixed plate is provided along the fringe of a hollow portion thereof with an annular slot its in turn provided with a gap nozzle via which the compressed air is injected into the annular slot to form an air wall. The air wall serves to reduce the mechanical friction between the fixed plate and the movable plate located between the fixed plate and the locating plate. The air wall also serves to prevent the leak of the finishing fluid contained in the work tank.